nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Legend of Zelda games
Since the initial release of The Legend of Zelda on the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987, there has been a slew of titles released in the Zelda series. This is the complete list of Legend of Zelda games, released in the United States. Legend of Zelda Games listed by system Nintendo Entertainment System *The Legend of Zelda (July 1987) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (December 1988) Super Nintendo Entertainment System *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (April 1992) Game Boy *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (August 1993) Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (November 23, 1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (October 26, 2000) Game Boy Color *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (May 14, 2001) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (May 14, 2001) Nintendo GameCube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (March 24, 2003) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (June 7, 2004) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (November 19, 2006) Game Boy Advance *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (January 10, 2005) Nintendo Wii *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (November 19, 2006) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (November 24, 2011) *Link's Crossbow Training (November 19, 2007) Nintendo DS *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (October 1, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (December 7, 2009) Nintendo 3DS *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (November, 2013) Nintendo Wii U *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (October 2013) *Zelda 2014 (TBA) Rereleases and remakes The following titles are titles that have been rereleased on a different platform than they were originally released. Super Nintendo Entertainment System *BS Zelda (1995-1996) (Japan only) **Remake of original Legend of Zelda for the Super Famicom BS-X add-on. Game Boy Color *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (December 1, 1998) ** Remade into color along with an added dungeon. Nintendo GameCube *Animal Crossing (2002) **The Legend of Zelda (NES) (Obtainable via Action Replay) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest (February 6, 2003) ** Collection of Ocarina of Time and Ocarina of Time Master Quest into one disc. *The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition (November 17, 2003) ** Collection of The Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: Adventure of Link, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask into one disc. Game Boy Advance *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords (December 2, 2002) ** Rerelease of A Link to the Past, Four Swords was a brand new unique game. *Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda (June 7, 2004) *Classic NES Series: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link : Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (October 25, 2004) Nintendo DS *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (September 28, 2011) Nintendo Wii *The Legend of Zelda (NES) (November 19, 2006) *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) (June 4, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) (January 22, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (February 26, 2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (May 18, 2009) Nintendo 3DS *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (GBC) (June 7, 2011) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (June 19, 2011) Nintendo Wii U *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (October 2013) *Zelda (TBA) Related Titles The following titles are titles that are not considered a part of the main Legend of Zelda series of titles. CD-interactive The CD-i games are not recognized by Nintendo as official Legend of Zelda games. However, they were legally licensed games and are recognized here. *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993) *Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) *Zelda's Adventure (1993) Game Boy Advance *Game and Watch 4 (October 28, 2002) ** features the Legend of Zelda Game and Watch game as an unlockable game es:The Legend of Zelda pt:The Legend of Zelda Category:Lists of games Category:Lists